Various versions of cell type feeders are known, as formed with separated spaces for transporting particulate solids and liquids in pipelines. The objectives of these transporters is to enable actuation of remote pipelines under high pressure, or hydraulic transports, with pressure and flows produced by the pumping of liquids alone. The kinetic energy needed in the hydraulic systems for causing the mixture flow in the transporting pipeline will be obtained by pumping clean water. The task of the cells is to transmit pressure and flow of clean liquid required for high pressure flow. For this reason the structure of the apparatus should assure conditions for the transfer of pressure and flow.
Depending on the structural layout of known cells, feeders of containers are known comprising one or more small or large (50-200 m.sup.3) cylindrical closed containers with undivided spaces, which can be placed under pressure; feeders are also known formed of two or three closed pipe chambers having each a length of 50 to 400 m.
Experience shows that mainly hydraulic transporters having pipe chambers are being principally used in practice.